Hunt
Hunt Castle - Episode 5.16 - Hunt - Press Release is the sixteenth episode of the fifth season of Castle. Summary In the powerful conclusion of a two-episode story arc, when the FBI fails to get his daughter back, Castle takes matters into his own hands, reaching out to a shadowy fixer to help him recover Alexis. But Castle soon learns that his daughter's kidnapping may be part of an even more sinister agenda. Emmy and Golden Globe-winner James Brolin ("The West Wing," "Marcus Welby, M.D.") guest stars in the episode as Castle's dad. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish (credit only) *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates *Molly C. Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Cast *Dylan Walsh as FBI Agent Harris *Nestor Serrano as Gregory Volkov *Christopher Heyerdahl as Jacque Henri *Bernard White as Anwar El-Masri *Katherine Kamhi as Lina El-Masri *Crystal Allen as Ms. DeGarmo *Christopher Curry as Gaston *Paul Rogan as Le Taupe (The Mole) *James Brolin as Castle's Dad / Jackson Hunt *Branton Box as Volkov's Man *Chase Kim as FBI Specialist *Brandon Dunaway as FBI Tech Quotes :Ryan: So he's Liam Neeson now? :Esposito: Liam Neeson, the dude's barely Ashley Judd... :Beckett: (kicks the chair the girlfriend of one of the kidnappers is sitting on, sending her across the room). Do you have any idea what this is all about?! You think I'm some beat cop busting you on possession charges?! My partners daughter is missing and YOU... are in my way. Now, you don't talk to cops? I'm not a cop today, honey.... :Castle: (after his phone gets shot to pieces) What are you doing?! That was a 200 dollar phone! :Hunt: That's how they track you. Now get in the car. :Castle: Hey, I'm not getting in the car! :Hunt: Don't be an idiot, I'm the good guy. :Castle: Oh, you expect me to trust you. :Hunt: Well, you're alive, aren't you? What are you gonna do; stay out here in the woods with all the dead guys? :Castle: Fine. I'll get in the car. :Jackson Hunt: ': Given that you're feeling so bad about your 200-buck phone, you might wanna pick up that 3 million dollar briefcase... (pointing to Castle's briefcase full of money) ...take it with you. :'Castle:: At least tell me your name. :Hunt: Hunt, Jackson Hunt. :Castle: Sounds made up. :Hunt: It is. Featured Music Trivia *When Castle was ten, his mother Martha took him to the library and while there, a stranger handed him the book Casino Royale (the first James Bond book ever written by Ian Fleming) and this was the book that made him want to be a writer (it is also revealed in this episode that the stranger was his dad). :*Castle being inspired to become a writer from 'James Bond' was first confirmed in When the Bough Breaks. *Castle's dad is a spy and goes under the made-up name of Jackson Hunt. *Castle's dad has been following Richard, Martha and Alexis from a distance, checking in on them. :*Castle's dad sent him a copy of Casino Royale to confirm that he's still alive. *Alexis was abducted as a means for revenge on "Jackson Hunt" - she was the main target all along. *Castle is good for at least 3 million in a rush. *'Watch For': Beckett's reaction when it becomes evident that Alexis isn't being released with the other girl (she, like Castle previously, is now imagining the worst--that the kidnappers may now decide that Alexis is expendable). *Castle's father reveals that he's responsible for Castle's access to the CIA years ago. This was hinted at by Sophia Turner in Linchpin. *In Little Girl Lost Castle says he didn't know what he would do if Alexis were ever kidnapped. Now he does. References Related links Reality Star Struck Reality Star Struck Reality Star Struck